


Before Us

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, lance refuses to admit his crush, post kerberos, pre-kerberos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shiro has always been Lance's hero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To start off I would like to thank my friends Risa and Jem for helping me come up with this idea! You can find them on twitter @kayochins and @droidlings 
> 
> They are both amazing people and I love them very much.

Lance had always seen Takashi Shirogane around on campus, whether it be a poster with his name and a picture with the caption “best pilot in his class” or in passing in the hallway. He had grown fond of him, wanting to be a fighter pilot just like him and be just as successful. Having all the attention, all the hot babes surrounding him constantly, that was the life he wished for.   
  
He stood in a crowded hallway with his best friend, Hunk, they were chatting away while looking at their tablets, checking grades.   
  
“Ah man, that simulation we just did knocked my grade down,” Hunk said, slapping one hand against his face and holding his tablet in the other.  
  
“I’m sure it knocked all our grades down,” Lance replied, slight agitation hitched in his tone, tapping away at his tablet.   
  
“Are you even checking your grade?” Hunk asked, peering over to see what Lance was doing.   
  
“No…” he trailed off, in the middle of some weird battle spaceship game.   
  
Hunk let out a sigh, looking up when he heard the chatter in the hallway turn to whispers and mutters. Lance, too focused on his game was still chanting and pressing hard on his screen.   
  
Everyone in the hallway did their own thing in showing how they respected the upperclassman as Takashi Shirogane, or “Shiro” as some people called him, made his way down the hall. Some of the girls in the same class as Shiro or lower would stop in front of him and hand him little gifts and giggle to their friends.   
  
Shiro continued to walk, waving and smiling at the people who did the same for him. Lance, however, was too focused on his game and wandered around into the middle of the hallway. Shiro was distracted, looking at his crowd as he walked. Lance had stood right in the middle of the hallway, in the middle of his game.   
  
“Yes, about to get the new high score!” Lance exclaimed.   
  
Hunk was about to call out to him, but it was too late. Shiro bumped into Lance, causing Lance to jerk forward, the device flying from his hands and clattering against the ground, screen shattering. Lance ran over to it, picking up to looking it over.   
  
“Ah, I’m so sorry,” Shiro said, bending down next to Lance, placing a hand on his shoulder, “It was totally my fault, I can take you to the office and you can get a new one.”   
  
Lance’s eyes widened, realizing the voice at his side belonged to _Shiro_. Hunk watched the two, a wide smirk on his face. Lance stood up quickly, apologizing profusely.   
  
“I’m sorry for standing in the middle of the hallway, I didn’t know you were coming I’m sorry,” Lance spat, his words seeming to flow out subconsciously.   
  
“It’s no big deal, let’s just go get you a new one,” Shiro replied, waving his hand dismissively.   
  
Lance nodded a million times per second, head moving quickly and body full of jitters. His belly fluttered at the thought that Shiro had touched him, with a surprisingly gentle hand.   
  
Shiro lead the way down the hall, Lance looking back at Hunk as he followed the upperclassman. Hunk gave Lance two quick thumbs up and a bright smile before disappearing down one of the hallways. Lance would get back at him later for one of the crushes he had for sure.   
  
Lance didn’t consider his fondness of Shiro a crush (yet) but Hunk and his other classmates did for sure. Hunk, would tease him about it every time Shiro walked by or was in the same room with them.   
  
They made their way down a long corridor, passing students and getting little giggles from the girl ones. Ah, they were all so pretty and Lance wished he would be this praise from them just like Shiro.   
  
“By the way, what’s your name?” Shiro asked, slowing down his pace so he was equal with Lance.   
  
Lance’s face flushed at their closeness, not noticeable by the shade of his skin, thank god, but it was there.   
  
“Lance Mcclain, first year,” was Lance’s answered, keeping his gaze forward in an attempt to hide his hot face.   
  
“Ah, I’ve heard a little bit about you from one of the cadets I train. He doesn’t seem very fond of you,” Shiro chuckled, “I’m sure you know me already, Takashi Shirogane, Senior but you can just call me Shiro.”   
  
Shirogane Takashi just said to call him Shiro. To Lance. In that sweet voice of his. _Damn, it was beautiful._  
  
They both stopped in front of a door, Shiro placing a hand on the handle and pushing it open. Anyone who was in the room looked up and smiled at Shiro, but once they spotted Lance they all went straight-faced. Lance was not going to get anywhere with his reputation.   
  
Shiro walked to the front desk, the woman sitting there turning red the moment she got a look at Shiro’s face. He began talking the woman about the tablet and they were all smiles and happy.   
  
Lance stood back and watched the impression this person made on everyone around him, while the one he had made for himself was horrible.   
  
Shiro showed the tablet to the woman at the de- wait, when did he get ahold of it? Lance thought he had it on his person the entire time, so how did he obtain it?  
  
“Can you transfer the data and everything too?” Shiro asked, peering at Lance out of the corner of his eye and smiling.   
  
Lance was still baffled at how he had gotten the tablet in the first place. Lance had put it in his pocket and he swore he could still feel the weight of it. He placed a hand in his pocket and found nothing but lint. Did he pickpocket Lance when they were walking?   
  
Shiro came walking back over, waving his goodbyes and opening the door.   
  
“After you,” Shiro said, having Lance walk out before him.   
  
Lance stepped out into the hallway and was immediately handed the tablet.   
  
“Sorry, I kind of took it from you when you weren’t paying attention but it’s fixed now,” Shiro said, looking to the side.   
  
“I, uh, thanks…” Lance replied, face flushed as he stuffed the device in his pocket, “I’ll have to pay you bac-”   
  
“Don’t worry about it. You don’t have to pay me back. Just be careful with that one,” he cupped a hand on Lance’s shoulder, “It was nice talking to you, Lance. I’ll see you around.”   
  
And with that, Shiro walked off, giving Lance a small wave before disappearing around a corner.   
  
Lance stood there for a moment, completely in a daze as he pulled the tablet out of his pocket to look it over. Stuffing it back in his pocket he walked in the direction of his dorm.   
  
He passed by several students who were murmuring things about him (he could only tell because they were talking louder than they thought they were). He completely ignored them as he stopped in front of his dorm, hitting the button and walking inside.   
  
The door made a _shhh_ sound as it closed behind him. He walked over to his bed and plopped down and let out a long pained sigh.   
  
He sat up, running a hand down his face before standing and walking to his dresser. Pulling the top drawer open, he picked out a long sleeved shirt. The sleeves were blue, along with the hem of the collar while the base was white. He took off his orange and brown uniform jacket and slipped the sweater over his head.   
  
He then opened another door and brought out a pair of jeans, sliding the uniform pants off and slipping the jeans on. The denim was tight against his skin unlike his sweat pant like uniform pants.   
  
Lance picked up the uniform he had just been wearing and threw it down the laundry shoot. It would be clean by the time he needed it tomorrow but right now he didn’t want it to stink up his room.   
  
He walked back over to his bed and picked up his tablet. It had fallen out of his pocket when he fell on the bed.  
  
He clicked it on and instantly and saw messages notifications. Some of the messages were about his grades, which he ignored completely, while others were from Hunk asking about what all went down.   
  
Lance typed out a few short replies to Hunk before putting his tablet on the bedside table.   
  
Face first into the bed, he pushed himself up so his face was in the pillow as he let out a scream. Being around Shiro for a short 10 minutes made him completely flustered.   
  
He rolled over onto his back, limbs akimbo. He looked at the wall next to his bed and saw all the posters he had.   
  
Some of the posters were typical of Lance, one of Shakira, another about space, and then a couple random ones he had found interesting. But there was five posters that stood out among them and they were ones from the garrison themselves. They were posters with Shiro on them.   
  
“Best senior cadet!” or “Shirogane Takashi”, were just a few things of what the posters said on them. But they were all centered around Shiro and some of them had his team members on them.   
  
Lance worshipped Shiro almost as much as a god. He had been Lance’s hero even before he joined the garrison. There was always news coverage of him on the tv and Lance fell in love with him instantly. He aspired to be exactly like Shiro but he was going to get everything together before then.   
  
After all, he was just a cargo pilot. He wasn’t good enough to be a fighter pilot is what he thought. Otherwise they would have chose him to be on instead of Keith Kogane, Lance’s mortal enemy.   
  
A beeping noise came from his tablet and it lit up, messages popping up on the screen.    
  
**Hunk:** So how did it go with Mr.Hot Stuff?   
**Hunk:** Did you blow your cover and get all “doki doki”?  
**Lance:** Hunk please, no I didn’t blow my cover and I just got a new tablet and he wandered off  
**Lance:** will you just come over so we can watch a movie, also bring snacks  
**Hunk:** Got it.   
  
Setting his tablet back down, he sat up, figuring he should clean a bit and get the movies ready for when his friend came over.   


* * *

  
  
Over the next few weeks, Lance had seen Shiro around him more and more, whether it was in the hallway, in a classroom, or in the cafeteria, or even in the meeting they had to announce his trip to kerberos. He was always there in some way.     
  
Everyone was even talking about how he had been sent to this mission. It had been so many senior cadets dream to actually be able to go into space while in the program but Shiro was one of the lucky ones.   
  
Sighing, he moved his peas around with his fork. He was sitting at the table with Hunk eating lunch but not feeling up to it.   
  
“What’s up?” Hunk asked, placing a hand on his friends back trying to make him feel better.   
  
“Nothing, I’m fine just, it’s gonna be weird not having Shiro around,” Lance replied as if he had become friends with Shiro.   
  
The senior cadet did however wave at Lance or say hi whenever he caught him, so they had started to become friends. Even when walking to class, Shiro would spot him and have a short conversation with him before parting ways. But it wasn’t like they were friends or anything.   
  
“Why, because the two of you are bonding and- oh my god he’s coming over here right now,” Hunk said, looking up above Lance.   
  
Lance did a full 180 and saw Shiro, his eyes going wide before turning back and shoving mashed potatoes in his mouth, almost choking in the process.   
  
Shiro stopped at the table and pulled out a seat to sit in.   
  
“What’s up guys?” He said, looking from Hunk to Lance.   
  
Shiro never came to sit by them, or even really talk to them for a long period of time.   
  
“Nothing much, just Lance almost choking on mashed potatoes. I’m Hunk Garrett by the way. It’s nice to meet you, Shiro,” Hunk replied, setting out a hand as Shiro took it and gave it one shake before letting go.   
  
Gaze drifting over to Lance, Shiro patted him on the back twice so he wasn’t actually choking. Lance swallowed quickly and let out a breath.   
  
“I wasn’t choking. Just enjoying these potatoes they are really good,” Lance said, eating the last bite he had before pushing his plate away with the few peas that were left.   
  
“Oh yeah, congratulations on the mission, Shiro,” Hunk said, giving Shiro a big smile and clap on the shoulder.   
  
Shiro let out a chuckle, sounding like wind chimes in Lance’s ears and making him feel relaxed.   
  
“Thanks, Hunk,” Shiro replied, resting his elbows on the table and looking at Hunk.   
  
“So when do you leave?” Lance asked.   
  
Shiro let out a sigh (either of relief or of frustration), turning his gaze to meet Lance’s, “Still not for another month and half. I’m nervous, but wanting to just get up there. I’ve never been up in space but I’m excited for it.”   
  
Lance could feel his face get hot from the eye contact that he couldn’t break and the way Shiro’s face relaxed when he talked about the mission and the smile and eyes- God, Lance was in way too deep in this one.   
  
“I’m sure that time will go by fast, though,” Hunk said, causing Shiro to break the eye contact.   
  
Lance mentally thanked Hunk for getting Shiro’s attention to him, but now Lance was stuck with the image of Shiro’s chocolate hues engraved into his brain.   
  
“Yeah, I won’t get to talk to you as often anymore, Lance, because I’ll be busy,” Shiro said, turning back to Lance.   
  
Lance could feel his heart sink. He wasn’t going to be able to talk to Shiro much, anymore. That made him sad, but why? He didn’t have any feelings (that he would acknowledge) for Shiro or anything. But the thought of only being able to talk to Shiro every couple of days before he left was heartbreaking.   
  
“The mission is more important. You have a lot of prepping to do,” Lance said, wishing he could have said he was more important.   
  
“Thanks, Lance,” Shiro said, placing a hand on his back before standing, keeping his hand there for a few more seconds before removing it.   
  
By now, Lance’s entire body was burning and his face was bright red and probably noticeable.   
  
“Well, I better get going. I’ll see the two of you around,” Shiro said, walking away from the table and waving at the two as he exited through the double doors.   
  
Lance and Hunk both waved at him before he disappeared. Once he was out of sight Lance put his face in his hands and let out a low scream so no one would hear him except for Hunk.   
  
“You are in so deep, dude,” Hunk leaned back over to rest a hand on his friends back, moving it in little circles.   
  
“In so deep for what?” Lance looked up from his hands to look at Hunk.   
  
“In too deep in this crush you have on Shiro,” Hunk responded, a questioning look on his face.   
  
“I don’t have a crush on him, what are you talking about, there is no crush. Hunk did you hit your head cause I don’t see a crush on Shiro anywhere,” Lance was popping things out his mouth so fast that no one else but Hunk would be able to understand what he was saying.   
  
Hunk shook his head, “You’re in denial of your feelings, but oh well, soon you will realize,” Hunk stood from his spot, followed by Lance.   
  
“I’m gonna go study what about you, Lance?” Hunk inquired, carrying his tray to the trash and dumping it.   
  
“Probably relax and study last minute like always,” Lance replied, mimicking Hunk’s action of dumping his tray.   
  
“Well good luck with that Mr. Lover Boy,” Hunk teased, waving to Lance and heading towards his own dorm.   
  
Lance let out a sigh, ignoring the burning of his cheeks and heading towards his own dorm. He needed to do something to get his mind off those caramel orbs, the hand that had touched his back that was so warm, and the softness of Shiro’s slightly red lips.   


* * *

  
  
It was finally here, the day Shiro was going to be leaving with his team to Kerberos. All three members were full of smiles and waving as they made their way passed the crowd that had formed outside the ship. Lance and Hunk were among them.   
  
They had both managed to make their way to the front of the group and watch as the three got closer. Lance was nervous, this day was finally here and he would have to say goodbye to Shiro for what was going to have to be around a year because of space travel.   
  
Once the three were close everyone was cheering and yelling the names “Shiro” and “Matt” (mostly the girls).   
  
Shiro smiled and waved at everyone but his gaze caught someone in particular. Lance.   
  
He gave a big smile at the boy, waving and giving a small thumbs up. Lance replied to the gesture with a thumbs up and a smile that was so genuine it almost hurt his cheeks.   
  
Shiro turned back around when Matt pulled on his sleeve, but before that, Lance swore he saw Shiro’s cheeks tainted a faint red.   


* * *

  
  
Months passed since Shiro had left with his team to Kerberos and Lance hadn’t seen much of the mission on the news other than the few logs they had gotten through. All of them always looked so tired from being up in space but Shiro did his best to keep them all happy.   
  
Lance sighed, laying in his bed as he flipped through channels on the TV.   
  
He flipped passed a new channel before flipping right back and reading the caption “Kerberos Mission Crash”   
  
Lance turned up the volume and got off his bed, moving closer to the TV.   
  
_“There was a pilot error of the spaceship of the Kerberos mission. The three men that were on the ship are nowhere to be and are presumed dead.”_   
  
The screen changes from the women talking to three pictures.   
  
_“The men that have gone missing are Sam Holt, Matt Holt and Takashi Shirogane.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Lance stopped listening, staring at the screen and the picture of Shiro. He was the best pilot in his class- no, the whole entire garrison. He would never have let something happen to himself or the crew.   
  
Lance turned off the television. Throwing the remote to the side and looking up at the wall next to his bed, right at the posters of Shiro that were up there.   
  
Lance inhaled, feeling his hair stand up as his anger and sadness flooded inside him. He ran up to the wall and began ripping down the posters violently. Hot tears flooded from his eyes, ripping up the posters more once they were down from the wall.   
  
He got to the last one and stopped himself, the poster was a picture of Shiro with the words “You can do it!” underneath it. Lance looked around him at the paper he had ripped like a human paper shredder.   
  
Falling to his knees, he picked some of the pieces up and held them to his chest, letting the tears fall onto his jeans. He looked up at the poster on his wall, seeing the bright smile on Shiro’s face and how he had posed just for that.   
  
Lance threw the paper shreds down, walking over to his dresser and pulling out a wetsuit. Pulling off his shirt and sliding off his pant and boxers, he slipped into the wetsuit. Ignoring the beeping coming from his tablet as he walked out of his dorm room.   
  
  
Lance sat deep out in the ocean, looking at the sky as he watched the dark clouds roll in. He had been there for a few hours now and wasn’t going to move from that spot for a long time. He had stopped seeing the sandy bottom of the ocean long ago.   
  
Droplets of water began to fall from the sky, slow at first, then pouring down. Lance looked down at the water, letting tears flow down his cheeks and mix with the salt water below him. He had been crying on and off since he got there, but now the rain hitting him was making it worse. He let his tears fall with the rain, as if they were his own raindrops.   
  
Thunder cracked in the distance and that’s the only thing that snapped Lance out of it. He got on his belly, paddling towards a small cove that was only accessible from the water.   
  
He pulled himself inside, pulling himself onto the rocks and setting his board against the wall before running to the small hut that had been made.   
  
Hunk and Lance always came out here and had “adventures” and even made the hut. It was like their little hideout until they joined the garrison.   
  
Lance sat inside said hut, bringing his knees to his chest and watching as a small crab wandered by him.   
  
Sounds of rain hitting the water and the sides of the cove echoed around Lance, that and the soft sound of him sniffling as he cried silently.   
  
Shiro was his hero, he wanted to learn from him, maybe become friends (they did bond but not close enough to be friends).   
  
Lance rested his face on his knees, letting tears flow out of his eyes.   
  
Before he knew it, a few hour past before a noise heard at the entrance of the cove, other than the rain, Lance shifted slightly but didn’t move when he heard Hunk calling his name.   
  
Hunk appeared in the small opening of the hut and looked in, “There you are,” He said, moving the leaves aside and sliding in next to him.   
  
“I heard what happened… I’m so sorry, Lance,” Hunk said, looking over at his friend.   
  
Lance sniffed, letting more tears fall as he leaned against his friend.   
  
Hunk turned himself and pulled Lance into a bear hug, squeezing slightly and getting a small noise out of the other.   
  
“It’s going to be okay, buddy,” Hunk said, moving his hand comfortingly against his friends back.   
  
Lance let his tears fall, whole body shaking as he let out sobs into Hunk’s shirt. This wasn’t going to be the last time he cried about this either.   


* * *

  
  
A few months later and everything on the mission to Kerberos had completely disappeared. No one talked about it anymore but that doesn’t mean it didn’t linger in the back of everyone's mind.   
  
Lance had the one poster of Shiro still up, while the others had been thrown away long ago. It took a lot of courage for him to pick up all the pieces and throw them away, but he wasn’t going to ruin the last poster he had.   
  
He had been moved up to fighter pilot, what he had always wanted, but it was only because Keith Kogane had dropped out. No explanation why, he was just gone.   
  
Hunk had fully become his engineer and a new member named Pidge Gunderson had joined them as their navigation specialist.   
  
Pidge was obsessed with any mention of the Kerberos mission. Anytime someone were to mention it failing, Pidge would completely go off on them in a fit of rage.   
  
Lance and Hunk just kind of pushed it aside, not trying to provoke the other in any way.   
  
The three did their best to bond over the months they had been together but never got along as much as Lance and Hunk did from being childhood friends.   
  
Pidge was also very distant and always hid away from his teammates unless he had to work on a sim or a project together.   
  
Hunk and Lance never wondered where they were, just how different they acted from them.   


* * *

  
  
A few more months past and they had another sim, failing it as usual from the way Lance had been acting and wanting to show his skills as ‘the tailor’.   
  
Even after the sim, professor Iverson confronted Lance and told him about how the only reason he was where he was right now was because of “the best pilot in his class washing out’, which had been Keith.   
  
Hunk and Lance disappeared into Lance’s dorm after the sim, planning to get Pidge and sneak out to go have some fun.   
  
They both made their way down a hallway, spotting Pidge heading towards the roof. When they met him up there, Pidge had been looking at some technology that he had built himself.   
  
Lance blocked it out after Pidge began talking about something called Voltron and when he started talking about aliens.   
  
Something crashed through the sky, causing the three of them to look up and Hunk began yelling about it being an alien ship.   
  
Pidge gathered his equipment before telling them that they had to get a closer look.   
  
They all followed, watching as guards made their way around. Lance cracked a joke about one of the female commanders before Pidge smacked him.   
  
His eyes drifted around at the guards while Pidge was talking about catching feed from inside the ship. He pulled it up with Hunk and Lance around him. Lance was shocked, there were doctors wearing containment clothes and… Shiro was on the table.   
  
All reports had said he was dead, he was gone, his crew wasn’t with him, but there he was alive. His hair was white, his right arm was now replaced with a robotic one, he was a lot stronger looking than he had been when he was at the garrison, and had a giant scar across his nose. He must have gone through _hell_ to change so much in only a year.   
  
Lance got closer, “That’s Shiro, he’s my hero,” was all Lance could say, trying to hide his shock from his friends.   
  
“Where’s the rest of his crew?” Pidge leaned closer, looking at the screen.   
  
Lance was too stunned and just watched the screen as they gave him something to knock him out in an attempt to examine him more.   
  
The three of them discussed how they would get through a distraction to go down there and rescue Shiro. Hunk could tell exactly how Lance was feeling about seeing Shiro alive after a year.   
  
Suddenly, loud booming sounds came across the landscape and  Lance lifted the binoculars to his eyes and spotted someone hovering in and running towards the containment room.   
  
“No way. Oh, he is not going to beat us in there. That guy is always trying to one-up me,” Lance ran down the side of the cliff trying to catch up with the other.   
  
“Who is it?” Hunk asked.   
  
“Keith!” Lance shouted, running.   
  
“Who?” Pidge asked, confusion displayed on their features.   
  
“Are you sure?” Hunk inquired, following after Lance.   
  
“I’d recognize that mullet anywhere!” Lance called, his voice sounding more distant from how far he was from the others.   
  
“Who’s Keith?!” Pidge called, running after the two of them.   
  
They reached the entrance and looked inside to see the guards that have been posted all knocked out. Lance had no idea Keith was capable of something like this, and he had challenged him to fighting a million times. He would have lost.   
  
They reached the room where Shiro was kept and saw Keith with one of Shiro’s arms draped around his neck.     
  
Lance let out a sigh, walking in, “No, no, no, no you, no, no, no you don’t I’m saving Shiro,” Lance snapped at Keith, walking passed his friends and into the room, pushing the bed aside and lifting Shiro’s mechanic arm over his neck.   
  
He hadn’t expected to be so close to Shiro right now, or ever again, and this was making his heart pound.   
  
Lance had a bit of a fight with Keith, spitting things back and forth about how they were classmates and rivals. Keith finally shut up after Lance said that he was a “fighter pilot thanks to you washing out.”   
  
They carried him out of the room and to the hovercraft, all climbing on and causing the thing to tip. Guards started flooding in from all areas and Keith started the thing out, zipping out of there as fast as he could.   
  
Lance settled Shiro against Pidge, causing them to get upset about having to hold him.   
  
Lance settled himself on the side, holding on while standing on the wing almost as if he was surfing.   
  
They were being chased by guards, going at high speeds in the chase. A few of the guards wiped out from the sharp turns.   
  
They neared a cliff, and despite getting several protests from the others on the craft Keith revved up the hovercraft, making it go faster and zipping right over the cliff, making them fall down a steep slope before pulling up right before they hit the ground. Riding off into the desert, Lance could feel himself calm down, knowing that Shiro was okay was all he needed.   


* * *

  
  
None of them except for Shiro had gotten sleep the night before, and were all passed out along the walls of the small cottage they had found themselves in, sun shining in through the windows. When they all woke up, Keith and Shiro were coming back into the house and Keith was pulling a blanket off the wall to reveal something that you might find in a murderer's house.   
  
Keith began to explain all the things that were on the wall, explaining how he had “been feeling some crazy energy”.   
  
Lance had to hold back a laugh about it. He was listening to what Keith had to say about it all though, instead of ignoring him like he did back at the garrison.   
  
“They all share clues leading to some event. Some arrival happening last night. Keith turned to Shiro, “Then you showed up.”   
  
Shiro looked at Keith with a sad look on his face, before turning to Lance and looking at him. Lance could feel his cheeks heat up completely at the stare from the other.   
  
Shiro took a few steps forward, “I should thank you all for getting me out,” he extended his mechanical arm towards Lance, “Lance, right?”   
  
Lance was completely dazed, had Shiro really forgotten who he was? Looking at Shiro’s hand, he reached out his own before looking Shiro in the eyes seeing the remembrance of himself in them before smiling and taking Shiro’s hand in his own.   
  
He let go and pivoted on his heel to shake hands with Pidge as he introduced Hunk.   
  
Pidge then asked a question about the rest of his crew and Lance zoned out. Shiro did remember him in some way but wanted to ask him himself, but that was going to have to wait until they had all settled in with each other.   
  
Hunk was now talking about digging through Pidge’s bag and finding a picture of him and his girlfriend, then talking about his diary. He then began talking about a “Fraunhofer line” and Keith felt like he got an idea from that and took the paper that Hunk held out, holding it up to the picture of the mountains.   
  
Each of them watched him before he turned to them again, “I know where this is, let’s go.”   
  
Keith began walking out of the room, followed by Hunk, Pidge and then Shiro. Lance followed behind Shiro and stopped him with a light tug on the arm.   
  
Shiro turned to look at Lance, a smile on his face.   
  
Lance squeezed his upper arm with his hand, looking to the side, “Do you remember who I am?” He asked, let himself shift around a bit under Shiro’s gaze.   
  
Shiro closed his eyes, letting out a sigh and pulling Lance into his arms, holding him close in an embrace, “Of course I remember you, Lance. I wanted to become closer to you before I left but there wasn’t enough time.”   
  
Lance felt his cheeks heat up, one from the embrace, second from his words. Lance shifted himself to wrap his arms around Shiro.     
  
“Shiro! Lance! Let’s go!” Pidge called from outside, trying to get them go outside.   
  
Shiro let out a sigh and let go of Lance, “We better get going,” he said, smiling at Lance one last time before turning and walking out the door.   
  
Lance looked at his hands for a second before following Shiro, pushing aside the small thought in his mind that was telling himself he did have a crush on Shiro.   
  
“Now, let’s go find that mysterious blue lion!” Lance shouted, following the others and getting laughs from his friends.  

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, established Shance is always the best. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Love you, Jem and Risa! <3 
> 
> [Also this fic might get a smutty sequel so this might become a series ;) ] 
> 
> Beta: pandainpanties
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii  
> Tumblr: shiirxtakashii


End file.
